


Smoke

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: Reyes always did have bad habits





	

Gabriel Reyes wasn’t supposed to smoke. When he smoked, Jack would frown at him, pout and fuss and make him feel bad enough to stub out his cigarette.

What a good thing Reaper isn’t Gabriel Reyes anymore

He breathes back smoke, remnants of something sticky and dead in his lungs. As impressive as it looked, Reaper couldn’t be more annoyed. He only smoked like this when he was nervous, or flustered, or some other form of excitement.

Of course, nobody _knew_ that besides Reaper. They just thought he was a big, terrifying wraith breathing smoke.

But Jack Morrison was never part of a crowd, and he was rapidly gaining on him.

“You saved Hana in that last battle.” The soldier speaks without preamble, staring at him. Reaper studies his gauntlets, admiring the sharpness of the metal. Morrison isn’t wearing his visor, and the blue of his eyes is too intense for him to meet. Jack’s voice is different, rougher. He wonders if he ruined Jack’s throat in the explosion.

A stab at his heart isn’t a new thing, and he buries those raw feelings under whatever dark thing is producing the smoke that’s coming out of his mask.

“Why did you save her.” It’s a demand, and he’s coming closer to him, his eyes fixed on the bone white mask. “You got shot to hell just getting her out of there. Why did you bother.”

 _Because you would have._ is the answer he wants to give. It’s what Gabriel would say, and it would make Jack smile and call him an idiot and lean in to kiss him-

“I’m hurt you didn’t believe me.” Reaper drawls, giving him a look. “I told you when I showed up to this dump; I’m turning over a new leaf.” He punctuates the last word with a burst of smoke: blowing black mist through the mesh of his mask into Jack’s face.

The man coughs and shakes his head, waving his hand as he inhales the black smoke, glaring at him.

Reaper smirks, victorious, but he stops when he notices the slightly fuzzy look to morrison’s eyes, and the fact the he’s breathing in more smoke than he’s trying to get rid of.

Oh. _Oh_

Jack always was full of surprises, and Reyes was always a weak man.

He reaches up, tearing the mesh covering his mouth under his mask, reaching out to grip Jack’s chin. He couldn’t take off the mask, but even as Jack struggles while he draws him closer he knows he won’t be struggling long.

He presses his mask to Jack’s mouth, breathing black smoke down his throat. Jack groans and gives up even sooner than he thought, digging his red gloved fingers into his arms and yanking him closer, swallowing his smoke almost eagerly.

Their bodies press together and a shiver of excitement rushes up his spine. He hasn’t been this close to Jack in years, and as Jack’s hands come up to cup his face he thinks maybe, maybe he’s feeling like Gabriel Reyes again

“Take this damn thing off.” Morrison growls, and he yanks the mask upward

He still has the strength of a super soldier, and the crack of his skull is testament to that.

Reaper lets out a scream that sounds like his soul is being ripped from his body, blood dripping down his nose and sliding through the corners of his mask’s eye sockets as the protective bolts fire electricity into him and Morrison

The mask wasn’t supposed to come off, the shock would injure anyone who tried and even if it hurt him it wouldn’t be bad. Or it wasn’t supposed to be, but then they were never supposed to be this close to his brain.

He drops to his knees when Jack lets him go, hands shaking as he fumbles the mask back on, letting out a low groan of relief.

The heat of the previous moment has run cold, the air hanging tense and shattered around them. Reaper breathes deep, closing his eyes and waiting for Morrison to leave.

“Gabriel…” His rough voice is soft, shocked. “What the hell did they do to you?”


End file.
